Zofis: Mente controlada
by gagaprincess
Summary: Que irónico, ver como un gran manipulador que controlaba hasta el mínimo detalle en la mente y corazón de los demás, ahora era controlado por sus propios errores. Visión de los sentimientos de Zofis al volver al mundo mamodo, a su vida y su hogar, después de todas las fechorías que cometió.


**Bueno, esto es una leve mini-historia de un capítulo, en la cual, doy mi visión sobre los sentimientos que Zofis vive hoy en día, al volver al mundo mamodo, después de todo lo que hizo en el mundo humano. Digamos, que me gusta colarme en la mente de el ser que ha manipulado y a destrozado tantos corazones, para contar como ahora otros y hasta él mismo, arruinado por sus errores, machaca su propio corazón. ¡disfrutarlo!**

 _''Yo no supe porque lo hice, ¿qué fue lo que hice? Porque cuando volví ya no supe como vivir, así que ¿por qué? Supongo que quería poder, por eso lo hice, quizás no era lo mejor, oh, claro que no lo es ''_ Esas eran las frases que se repetía cada mañana. Todos los recuerdos, no lo dejaban vivir tranquilamente, en su día a día, estuviera comiendo o haciendo lo que fuera, esos recuerdos lo aplastaban, las manipulaciones, los juegos, el daño... todo aquello le avasallaba cada día, por si fuera poco, que ya apenas podía pisar las calles de su apreciada ciudad Makai, bueno, ahora ya ni apreciada, simplemente era un terreno de ciudad donde los días pasaban y pasaban y nada cambiaba, simplemente, se dedicaba a intentar seguir su vida para conseguir algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso el día de mañana, un buen trabajo, una...¿esposa? quizás... pero esos recuerdos jamás se borrarían, y sabe de sobra que cualquier ser que se relacionara con él, sería abucheado por el hecho de estar a su lado. Sus padres, estaban decepcionados y renegaban de él, lo cuidaban y lo seguían queriendo por ser su hijo, pero apenas le dirigían la palabra, no, ahora ya ni siquiera el grupo con el que se dedicaba a molestar a los demás de pequeño le seguían,estaba completamente solo. Ahora reflexionaba, ahora se daba cuenta de todo en su vida, su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos cada noche que se acostaba en su cama, cuando ya sus padres ni le daban las buenas noches, y ahora ya ni siquiera dormía por las noches, sus pensamientos se adueñaban de él, haciendo a su mente más oscura que la propia luz de oscuridad de la noche. Antes era un juego, un niño pequeño malcriado y adinerado que se dedicaba a divertirse manipulando a los demás, ¿qué era diversión? Para los demás era quizás salir a jugar, tomar un helado, pasarlo bien , lo normal ¿no? Pero, ¿para él que era la diversión? Fijar objetivos, dos mejores amigos, y como no, enfrentarlos, dios...eso si era divertido, ver como la situación iba creciendo en discusión y odio, él a lo lejos reía, dios, y que agusto reía. Pero, lo que empezó como un pequeño juego, se fue intensificando, llegando al punto, que llegó a convertirse en algo vital en su personalidad, esas risas le llevaron al hábito, y el hábito se convirtió en sus manipulaciones y mentiras, llegando a ser el mayor farsante de todos, sí, recuerda que usaba el miedo de los demás para gobernarlos, bueno, ¿a quien no le gusta gobernar? desde pequeño, siempre quiso ser su propio rey, con sus propias reglas y que todos le hicieran caso. Pero.. ahora, se le acabó yendo de las manos, ahora estaba pagando el precio por todo aquello que desde pequeño fue alimentando, y como no... en el mundo humano estalló, cometiendo fechorías, creando falsas ilusiones, manipulando miles de corazones, ¿y todo para qué? por egoísmos de su propio beneficio, lo que era un juego de niño, ahora era un día a día, en lo que estaba pagando todos sus errores cometidos en aquel mundo, llegó a un punto que ni siquiera recuerda porque hacia todo aquello, solo recordaba sus ambiciones y que sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que deseaba, incluso si eso implicaba hacer daño o maltratar psicologicamente a otro ser de su raza, o incluso a un humano. Pero... después de recordar cada noche todas las mentes manipuladas, todos los juegos sucios y rastreros, avergonzado de tener que llegar a esos extremos y traicionando a sus padres de jugar con honor y justicia, estaba él. Cada noche apretaba las sábanas con miedo, recordando aquella imagen, aquella amenaza, que se repetía cada día en su cabeza. Cada vez que debía ir a la escuela, o simplemente bajar a tirar la basura, cuando ponía un pie fuera de su casa, le pesaba el miedo y la inseguridad. El odio y las miradas de todos recorrían su cuerpo, en clase, bueno... apenas iba. Cada día tenía una excusa inventada, (enfermedad, malestar...) para no ir a aquel lugar. Las clases eran solitarias, apenadas, y amargantes. Cuando entraba por la puerta todas las miradas se posaban en él, todos los murmullos, las críticas, los insultos, e incluso llegaban a humillarle, y él callado resignado agachaba la cabeza. Pero no...la mirada a la que más temía por la cual no quería ir mayoritariamente allí, era la suya, la de aquel mamodo oscuro. Podía soportar todos esos insultos, humillaciones, pero no podía soportar esos negros ojos, llenos de intensidad y oscuridad, mirandolo con desprecio, atento a todos sus movimientos, dominandolo de terror por completo. No, no podía seguir así. Aquel personaje oscuro, siempre ha sido su mayor temor. Quizás de pequeño hablaba de él y lo molestaba por el simple hecho de que ya desde el primer momento que lo vio, se atemorizó, quizás solo pretendía superar su miedo a él, pero al ser un ser manipulador y mentiroso, no se le ocurrió otra manera de enmascarar su miedo que molestandole y poniendo a muchos en su contra, discutiendo siempre con él, todo para que no viera el gran miedo que en realidad le tenía. Pero no...cada noche se clavaba sus propias rojizas uñas haciéndose sangre, recordando el maldito error que a ese mamodo oscuro, como gran observador, supo que le temía. No, no debió huir, pero, ¿qué debía hacer si no? no esperaba encontrarlo en ese momento, sí, manipular a dos amigas humanas era divertido, como en los patios del colegio , ¿no? Quizás se le fue de las manos, todo hubiera ido perfecto, si no se hubiera metido él en medio, adueñándose de la humana a la que él había enfrentado con su amiga. Mierda, siempre , desde el día que huyó de él, supo que todo el plan se había jodido, solo por el simple hecho de que Brago, controlaba a la otra humana a la que él le arrebató a su mejor amiga, algo gracioso se convirtió en un gran temor. Entonces... sí, recordó que estuvo unos días aislado de su humana a la que él controlaba, pensando y pensando sin cesar como podía arreglar aquella situación que Brago acababa de arruinar, pensaba que quizás no se había dado cuenta de que Brago sabía que él había huido, algo de lo que luego sabría que estaba equivocado, entonces lo vio. Dejándose llevar por sus mentiras sin controlar ya sus actos, se le ocurrió alimentar el miedo en aquellos mamodos milenarios de los que sus padres le habían hablado, entonces así, quizás así, podría tener un gran escudo contra Brago y llegar a ser el rey, entonces cuando fuera rey, le haría la vida amargada e imposible. Fatal, jamás surgió ese plan a la luz, ahora su vida era un sufrimiento día a día, el rey era un pequeño mamodo insoportable que conocía muy bien, y Brago era su gran temor y oscuridad que se escondía en las calles y fuera donde él fuera, ahora, Zofis, que era el gran Zofis en sus tiempos, era un mamodo asustado, reviviendo cada día sus enormes temores más profundos, odiado por todos, sufriendo humillaciones y desprecios, encontrándose en cada esquina que cruzaba con algunos de esos mamodos a los que había utilizado o maltratado, toda la vida intentando huir de algo que sin darse cuenta acabó atrayendo...la ira de Brago. Cada mañana que se levantaba sin ganas de seguir adelante, aún así cuidaba su imagen, él siempre tubo un toque presumido. Sus mejores ropas de las más refinadas y caras del reino, se acomodaba cada mañana su pelo rizado formado por un flequillo de caracoles que él mismo daba forma con el secador, pero...todo para quedarse en casa, sin ser capaz de pisar la calle y mirar a todos esos a los que hizo daño a sus ojos, sin querer encontrarse con él, todos los días encerrado, evitando esos oscuros e intensos ojos de el gran segundo candidato a rey, uno de los cuatro supremos, el temido Brago.


End file.
